This invention relates generally to nail compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to nail compositions for coating nails and for extending nails.
Nail compositions can take varying forms, for example, nail coatings in the form of nail polishes and removers. Other compositions are designed for forming artificial nail extensions for lengthening or mending nails. Such compositions must be easy to apply and non-yellowing to be acceptable to a consumer.
Present state-of-the-art nail extender and repair compositions are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,756 to Sautter et al., 4,104,333 to Lee, Jr. et al, 4,229,431 to Lee, Jr. et al, and 4,260,701 to Lee, Jr. Such compositions are available in the form of kits containing acrylic polymers in one container and a separate container of activator compounds. The polymers and activator when mixed form a doughy material which is troweled onto the upper surface of the existing nail and onto a template positioned at the end of the nail to form the extension. Drying time upon forming is several minutes before the forming template can be safely removed. Such products have the drawback of being slow to mix from two containers onto a mixing surface and having a short shelf or pot life. The mixture produced is also thick and hard to form. In addition, the texture of the hardened nail is generally quite rough requiring many minutes of filing to smooth the surface into an acceptable shape and finish. Furthermore, the resulting nail extension is commonly so hard that it is brittle and easily breaks, or so flexible that it lacks strength.
Current state-of-the-art nail coatings such as nail polishes have similar drawbacks. Such nail polishes are commonly comprised of nitrocellulose and polymer resins which do not bond properly to the nail keratin. Accordingly, a user must repolish the nails often as the polish chips away. Nail polishes also do not provide much added strength to an existing nail. Hardening nail coatings are known but also lack proper adhesion and become so brittle that they crack and break upon impact with hard objects. Such products have increased strength over ordinary nail polishes, but lack flexibility and bonding power. Nail coatings having drawbacks such as these are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,172 to Orlowski et al., 4,547,363 to Joos, 3,301,760 to Jewel, 3,342,686 to Jewel et al., and 4,407,310 to Jadow.